


【inexorable.】

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, oh jeez, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i can never seem to get away from you, nor can i ever get enough of you."





	【inexorable.】

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeez...

(Y/N) = your name

\---

after an overwhelming day out, finally, you were headed home. ikebukuro was a tough city to get around due to the stress clogging your conscience every day.

taking on a job as a journalist in ikebukuro might have been the shittiest decision you had ever made. having to go out and report on what you see, the people you have to meet and converse with; you were just about through with all of it.

these days, it was getting difficult to continue on with your career, finding nothing interesting in the city you resided in. it was all the same; people, businesses, places... nothing changed.

although, your exclusive meetings with one other person added a bit of zest to your seemingly bleak life.

izaya orihara ー the name of your most despised acquaintance.

you couldn't stand him.

and he couldn't stand you.

\---

everything was so hazy; streetlights, passing cars, and even the people making their way around the city were in a blur.

while walking past older buildings and disappearing from the crowd, something caught your eye, hiding in plain sight.

standing there between two buildings was none other than izaya orihara. a cold, dark alley couldn't conceal someone of his nature.

you stopped walking and turned to face him. he made his way into the light, his features becoming more defined.

"ah, (Y/N)-chan, nice to see you out and about at this hour." izaya was in your full view at this point. his black hair glimmering in the light, his eyes gleaming a reddish-brownish gradient, his hands in the pockets of his illustrious fur coat.

"what the hell do you want, orihara?" you said, peering at the raven haired boy slightly.

"you're so hostile... why can't you just be nice to me?"

shaking your head, you sighed. "don't be dumb. you know exactly why there's no way in hell that's happening."

he shifted into a chuckling fit.

"well, it's okay... since the feeling is mutual." izaya simpered in your direction, earning a look of anger from you.

"you're really starting to piss me off with your bullshit, orihara." you could feel yourself tensing up.

"aw, (Y/N)-chan, don't be like that~" he walked towards you, causing you to back up. "and why do you address me as 'orihara'? 'izaya' alone would suffice. just because we hate each other doesn't mean we need to be so formal."

the informant's smugness irritated you beyond the point of no return. he continued to move closer until he was inches away from your face.

"you're always trying to avoid me, but you suck at it. oh, the irony of it all~"

izaya was... right. how were you always running into him?

"seeing as you're just an extra in my everyday life, we seem to cross paths way too often," his smirk widened.

you felt uneasy at this realization. suddenly, he proceeded to wrap his arms around your waist.

"i can never seem to get away from you, nor can i ever get enough of you."

with all that being said, izaya guided you into the secluded alleyway and pulled you into a kiss.

you, however, were not having it.

you struggled to pull away but he held you close. it lasted for a couple more seconds, then you broke free of his grasp.

"what the fuck?! why did you...?" you said, a blush beginning to creep on your cheeks.

"oh, i was just trying to see how you'd react." he smiled a cheeky smile.

"w-whatever. stop it and let me go, asshole."

the informant shifted his eyes down to your body. you were shaking, as if you wanted more.

"you're telling me to stop but you're body's telling me otherwise." he looked back at your face, which was already red with embarrassment.

"n-no, it's nothiー" the raven haired boy interrupted you and went ahead to attack your neck. he kissed and nipped at your soft, delicate skin earning several moans from you. you could feel yourself getting hot from his touch and gentle bites.

you had to have more of this.

\---

you and izaya stopped your love/hate makeout session and decided to put it on hold until you got home. while walking the rest of the way with izaya, you gathered your mixed feelings about him in your mind.

why is he so hot all of a sudden?

upon returning to your apartment, the atmosphere around you felt different. you could even say everything was a tad bit brighter. meanwhile, izaya found excitement in the current situation the two of you were in. he watched anxiously as you took out the key and unlocked the door to your apartment.

after you both walked in, turned on the light, and removed your shoes, the session continued. he placed you on the couch, eyes gleaming with lust. you couldn't help but blush.

"why are you staring at me like that? fuck off."

the ravenette leaned closer to your ear. "you're too mean."

he nipped at your earlobe. you winced. "i don't like you."

"oh, is that so?" he went in for another kiss.

and this time, you weren't breaking away.

the space between you two closed and you were lost in his touch once again. the movements were slow and sweet, but became more intimate. without warning, he slipped his tongue into your mouth. izaya took the liberty of exploring your body with his hands, skimming over your thighs, chest, as well as your lower middle region. muffled wanton moans escaped from your lips, echoing in the living room. you were becoming hot and bothered, so you broke away from the kiss, allowing yourself to remove your sweater and jeans. izaya followed suit ー removing his coat and jet-black v-neck, as well as his pants.

"wow. and i thought you hated me, (Y/N)-chan. now look at you, revealing yourself to me..." he gazed at your body. you looked away, but not before noticing the tent forming in his boxers.

"like what you see?"

fucking asshole.

the raven haired boy removed his boxers, revealing his large, hardened member. you stopped looking away, becoming flustered at the sight of it. having a sudden change of heart, you removed your share of undergarments, leaving you completely exposed.

izaya seated himself onto the couch. he moved closer to you and just before you thought he was going to kiss you again, he attacked your chest, fondling your mounds as he gently twisted your buds. you writhed beneath him, wanting to gain more friction. he moved down your body, planted kisses on your stomach until he reached your lower region.

"ohoho, what's this? looks like you're wet for me, (Y/N)-chan~" izaya said smugly.

"sh-shut up and get it over with already," you said in between pants. "i can't t-take this much longer..."

"so you want me to fuck you then? even though you hate my guts?" he questioned.

"just do it now, orihara."

"okay, but under one condition."

"what is it now?" you were growing impatient.

suddenly, he pushed one digit into your womanhood, causing you to scream out.

"don't call me 'orihara' anymore. i thought we were over this, hmm?" he pushed in another digit.

you squirmed and tensed up around his fingers, as he pulled them in and out of you.

"agh... okay, izaya, i agree to, ngh, your terms... ah..."

"okay then." he pulled his fingers out of you.

izaya placed his member at your entrance. he looked down and took in the sight of you.

he intertwined his fingers with yours, and slowly slid his length into you. 

your grip tightened and you arched your back. it was pretty painful, but it felt too good. izaya's pace started off slow, and you began to tense up around him.

"agh... (Y/N)-chan... " he groaned.

soon, you found your hips moving on their own in sync with izaya's.

"mmm... i-izaya... go faster..." you pleaded between moans.

the informant increased his speed, his skin hitting yours harder than ever before. he wanted to destroy you so badly, to the point where there was no hope of recovery.

you wrapped your legs around him as he continued thrusting into you.

"izaya... mmm... i'm gonna..."

"...me too..."

the two you reached your climax. he slid his member out of you, and sighed.

"well, i'm glad we could put our differences aside for a night," he said, putting his clothes back on.

"i'll take my leave now."

"wait, your gonna just fuck me and leave without saying goodbye?!" you said, puzzled.

"don't you think if we hate each other, we can't be lovers?"

"you're right..."

"...but i guess i can stand you for now." he smiled.

you sighed. "dumbass... i guess i can, too."

"haha, where's your hostility now, (Y/N)-chan?"

"shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned ;_;


End file.
